Untrustworthy Serendipity
by Nekojima
Summary: John Egbert is constantly grieving over the death of his sister, Jade. Dave Strider wants to get to John's heart completely without fully revealing secrets of his own that may have led to Jade's death. Rated M for sexual scenes. (Sorry this whole summary sucks.) DaveJohn, DirkJake, Hinted JohnJade and DaveTerezi.
1. Flashbacks & Interruptions

Pairing: Hinted JohnJade, DirkJake, JohnDave,

Warning: Depression, Future NSFW, and character death.

Chapter 1: Flashbacks and Interruptions

* * *

**John's P.O.V**

_Jade..! Jade…!_

John screams and jerks up, sweat coating his whole body. "Oh God, Jade…"

"John Egbert, time to get up!" His father yells out from the kitchen.

John nods his head tiredly and reaches over to his bedside table retrieving his glasses. He sits in pure shock while rubbing his temples. "Why…? Jade… why?!" The brunette sobs softly, replaying the horrible incident over and over again in his head. He hits himself repeatedly in the head with his fists. "It's all my fault… If I just-"He was cut off by his phone vibrating. Dave…? He answers and walks over to his bathroom and washes his face.

"Yo, Egbert."

"Good Morning Dave…"

"Did you sleep okay? You sounded a bit worried last night on the phone."

John rinsed his face and put his phone on speaker. "Yeah, I'll be okay."

John heard a long sarcastic sigh from his phone.

"That's not what I fucking asked you, Egbert. I asked if you slept well, not if you'd be okay or not."

John just frowned, which Dave could somehow sense.

"Look dude, it wasn't your fault-" Dave stopped talking.

"Dave?"

"GET THOSE SMUPPETS OUT OF MY ROOM YOU FUCKING CREEP"

John sighed. "Look, I'll see you later."

John heard yelling and laughter in the background and hung up.

John grabbed his favorite blue t-shirt and a pair of blue skinny jeans from his closet. He looked around the room for it. Where is she…-it? Where has it gone? John began to panic and tore up his room looking for the last piece of Jade he had. He sighed in relief as he found the silly band rings all bundled together on his desk. He slipped them on his finger and walked down the stairs, accidentally bumping into his brother, Jake.

"Careful now, old chap! You seem to be in a bit of a hurry, slow down won't you?" Jake said ruffling his hair and proceeding to his room. Jake wasn't really his brother, but Jade's brother. And they weren't even brother and sister, but uncle and niece in a very odd and complicated way. Due to slightly complicated family matters; they simply addressed each other as brother and sister to make things less complicated and awkward. John's father claimed custody of the two to prevent them living in a horrible orphanage after having their home demolished due to the sudden death of their parents. Jade was 4, and Jake was 7, at the same time. John was also 4, and as a gift, he was given two siblings. As he got older, he questioned why all of them had different last names, Harley, Egbert, and English, why Jake had a British accent, and how his father even knew their family in the first place. But his father just smiled and told him not to worry about that.

John rubbed his temples. His family was so complicated; it gave him a headache just thinking about it. The brunette wandered down the stairs and sat at the dining room table pouring a bowl of milk, then adding his cereal. He was now 15 years old and a sophomore in high school, with excellent grades and a talent of playing piano and did not give any fucks about how he made his breakfast in the morning.

"How are you feeling son?" asked his very fatherly father. Why does everyone feel the need to ask how he's feeling all the time? Oh yeah, it's because he needs counseling and therapy to get over his sister's death.

* * *

Death. The word followed him throughout the walk to school, usually he wouldn't be thinking like this if she was here. Jade always made him happy. She would grow billions of flowers and stick them in his backpack, whilst leaving happy notes that would say things like. "Great days, can equal great lives!" or "Don't forget, who loves you!" Little handmade notes made his day. Sometimes, Jake walked with them to school and they would both tell stories of their amazing adventures on their private island before the government demolished and confiscated all their things. Jake was just as cheery as Jade, but there was something about her that just felt right. Even after her death, Jake still walked with John and tried to cheer him up, but it just didn't feel the same without her. Jake was just as torn as John when it happened, and refused to leave his room for weeks. He eventually found Dirk, his boyfriend for comfort and managed to get back on his feet.

However, John doesn't need anything else or anyone but Jade. No one can understand how happy he made her. She was precious, and deserved the world.

On his birthday, he would ask for things that Jade loved, just so she could deny the gift and scold him for not getting what he wanted. You could almost say John was in love with Jade, it wasn't a romantic love, but a strong sibling love. Ever since the disappearance of his mother; Jade and Jake were the best things that ever happened to him. More specifically, Jade.

John's thoughts were interrupted by a certain blonde jumping on his back.

"Gooooood morning, Egderp." said the blonde coolly.

"Hi, Dave…" John said struggling to sound happy.

Usually, the five of them, Jade, Dave, his brother Dirk, Jake, and he would walk to school together, often meeting up with the Lalondes, Roxy and Rose.

* * *

_"Hey Dave!" hollered the messy haired girl running up to hug the blonde._

_"Good morning my dearest Jade, how are you this fine day?" Dave smiled spinning her around as Jade giggled happily. John covered his mouth with his books laughing. "Jealous? Egbert? I could always spin you around and call you sweet names!" John stuck out his tongue in disgust as Dave tackled him and began placing kisses all over his face as Jade laughed. Dave was interrupted by his brother tugging on his hair. "Stop being gay in public, I thought bro taught you better than that." Dave pouted. "I am doing this ironically. Not like you're one to talk! I saw you and English getting all sexual in the basement yesterday! Who would've guessed a Strider botto-" Dirk flipped Dave and pinned him the ground choking him, causing Jake to rush over and separate the two._

_"Mornin' Dirk, rake- Jake, Dave, Jawn, and precious Jade!" Roxy meets them at the front of the school building waving around drunkly. Rose strolls beside her reading and greeting everyone with a smile._

_John smiles. "Good morning Roxy, Rose."_

_Jade waves and skips over to Rose only to start giggling and pointing at her book._

_Every day was like this, everything was perfect._

_Until that horrendous day._

* * *

"EARTH TO EGBERT HELLO" John's thoughts were once again interrupted.

"I asked you if you finished last night's homework?"

"Ah! No, sorry Dave…"

"Dude, are you okay? You've been out of it since last night."

"I'm fine!" exclaimed John, who immediately apologized.

John approached Rose who was reading another book and the three entered the school together, since the seniors had a late start today.

"Um… you guys go on without me." Dave waved.

John and Rose stopped and turned around. "Are you sure?"

Dave nodded and the two hesitated before walking away.

"…Someone else?" Was all John heard as he walked away.

* * *

**I HAD TO REUPLOAD THIS BECAUSE MY COMPUTER MADE IT LOOK LIKE SHIT.**

It should be fixed now.

-Kiho


	2. Trouble Makers & Confessions (Pt 1)

Chapter 2: Trouble Makers and Confessions (Pt. 1)

**Dave's P.O.V**

Dave watched as his beloved friends walked away to class. "How do you tell someone you love them, if they're obsessed with someone else?"

Dave frowned and ran to the bathroom, pulling out his iPhone and scrolling through his recent calls, finding his brother Dirk's number.

It rang for a long while until Dave heard laughing. "Dirk…"

"What's up?" responded the Strider with his full attention on his younger brother.

"Egbert… he still loves Jade, and it's worse than I thought. How will I be able to tell him that I… well you know-"

"Calm down dude. Striders don't freak out like this. Now, try getting John to turn all his negative feelings over Jade's death into positive ones. As in, being happy she was ever in his life in the first place. Then like, slip in a few 'I love you's 'here and there and BAM."

Dave whined. "But he's so heartbroken, how could I get into his life anyway? What if he doesn't love me back? What is he is truly not a homosexual?"

"DAVE, CALM THE FUCK DOWN DUDE."

"Do as I say. And get to class. We'll talk this over later."

The douchebag hung up on him. "Great."

Dave walked out not showing emotion on his face as best as he could.

"Hey look, it'sth Sthrider." Dave looks over to see his former posse, that consisted of; Eridan Ampora, some stuttering asshole that initiated Dave to join their group in the first fucking place, Gamzee Makara, the always high guy who has this weird fucking obsession with clowns and shit, Sollux Captor, dude with the stolen 3D shades and a lisp, and of course, his ex-girlfriend who for some reason is hanging out with these goofballs, (most likely because of Makara) Terezi Pyrope.

"What the hell do you want Ampora?" hissed the blonde.

"Just w-wondering w-when you'll decide to join us again." He smirked.

"After what you did to John… there's no fucking way I'll-"

"Thath fag you lefth Therezi for?" Sollux laughed and Terezi remained quiet holding onto the clown freak's hand tightly.

"Bet you never even fucked him!" Oh hell. Fucking hell. John knew that voice all too well.

"Vriska…" Dave hissed. Dave hated her with a passion, that spider-loving, eight ball obsessing, bitch-

"Dave Strider, cool and ironic as always!" exclaimed Vriska interrupting Dave's thoughts.

"I have no time to deal with you assholes."

"Assholes? W-what's w-wrong _Prince of Time _our timing is all w-wrong? It w-wasn't w-wrong back then when-"

Dave had the scarf wearing fucker who just crossed him up against the lockers. "Don't you ever call me by that name ever again…"

"Now, now, now. What are you sophomores doing?" A very articulate voice was heard. "Uh-oh… it'sth Vantasth' brother!" exclaimed Sollux.

Dave dropped Eridan and the Ampora began breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. "As a responsible senior, it is my job to make sure all underclassmen are where they are supposed to be and following all the rules addressed by the school. Porrim, do assist me in escorting these trouble makers to the principal's office."

Porrim Maryam, and Kankri Vantas. Porrim was someone everyone respected out of intimidation, she had a lot of tattoos and was the bad cop out of her and Kankri's… Lecture cop, bad cop, I guess..? Kankri was Karkat's older brother and would go on and on about a situation and eventually mention some sort of social justice matter in the situation.

Porrim eyed Dave. "You're a friend of Rose, yes?" Dave nodded. She whispered something to Kankri. "Well, I do trust your judgment, Porrim… Strider, you can go."

Porrim smiled sweetly as she dragged the remaining gang off to the principal's office with Kankri blowing his whistle and walking beside her.

Dave suddenly understood. Porrim was Kanaya's older sister, and Kanaya was Rose's girlfriend, and Rose was his former cousin, who is now one of his best friends.

Wow do connections come in handy.

Dave proceeded to 2nd period, seeing as he missed his first period. "He sat down in the chair next to a disabled kid named Tavros near the window where his Bro taught him all the anime protagonists sit. He was slightly early, so as John filed in with the rest of the class, (seeing as Rose did not have this class with them) he watched him take his seat. Normally, he would've called out to him to sit with him, but Dave was slight distracted by his thoughts.

* * *

_"__John… nng… so good… right there, ah-ahh!" Dave sat underneath his sheets on a Saturday morning pumping his member as fast as he could, moaning his best friend's name over and over again before he reached his climax. "Nnng… fuck.." he breathed out heavily._

_"__Dave..?"_

_The strider froze. It was John's voice._

_"__Bro said you were up here… but I see this is a bad time." Shit, why'd he have to turn up now?_

_"__I'll just go then! Um… I won't tell anyone either."_

_He did however keep his promise and the two never spoke of it again. Dave was extremely embarrassed however, and John seemed to flinch whenever he came in contact with the blonde._

* * *

Dave managed to fall asleep after exhausting himself from such an embarrassing memory. "Dave, class is over. Let's go."

Dave wiped the drool from his mouth and walked off with his favorite brunette.

"Dave! John! Salutations!" Dave was greeted was Jake, followed by Roxy and Dirk who simply waved.

John smiled and waved while Dave just stared.

"John, could you come with me for a second?"

John nodded and was pulled by Dave, dragging him to the old gym that no one used. "John… now isn't a good time, and I just got done reliving a horrible and embarrassing flashback of us but, I love you and I need you to know this."

John widened his eyes. "Dave, I'm flattered but-"

"I know you're still hung up on Jade and probably don't want a relationship. But please here me out?"

John simply nodded.

"I feel horrible for what happened to Jade, but I'm secretly glad because now I can have all your attention without her name coming from your mouth. It's dumb, I'm not even worthy of being a Strider because of this."

John leaned in and kissed Dave on the lips.

_**Wait, John kissed Dave?**_

* * *

_What the fuck?_

Questions raced through Dave's mind rapidly.

"Dave, it's not that I can't love anyone because Jade is gone. I just can't be as romantic or excited. I love you too, and I've enjoyed the times where we've fallen asleep on each other, held hands ironically to protest against homophobes, and other things. Especially, after leaving your own clique just to help me and Jade out! I loved you a lot then."

Dave smiled.

"But, I'm not sure you'd want someone like me anyway. I don't even know if I'd take our relationship seriously because of this tragic event!" John began to tear up.

"Jade was so precious! Always making food to bring to the poor, growing flowers and sharing them with everyone she encountered. Giving a positive vibe off to those around her! She was a joy; when I began to go through that horrible depression, she would even stop doing her homework just to be sure I was okay. She cleaned up my wounds… she was everything to me. EVERYTHING DAVE!"

The blonde pulled the shorter brunette into a tight hug. "I couldn't protect Jade, Dave…" Dave stroked his head and kissed him passionately on the mouth.

"I know you're hurting, so please fulfill Jade's wish and let me take care of you-"

_Shit._

"Jade's wish? What wish?"

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

"Er…" Dave began to sweat.

"Dave…?"

"Look John, would Jade really want you wasting your whole goddamn life moping over her death? Would she be happy or sad?" Dave spat out.

"She'd…" John whimpered.

Dave continued. "Would Jade enjoy seeing you like this? That would've meant all her hard work to keep you happy would've been for nothing if she can't trust you to stay strong when she is no longer around!"

John's body went limp in Dave's arms as he began to bawl his eyes out.

"Jade! I'm sorry! I'll do my best to be happy for you!" screamed John.

Dave held him close and whispered reassuring thoughts in his ear. "You should rest…"

"I don't want to go home, Dave." groaned John.

"Wanna stay at my place, then?" asked Dave softly.

John nodded and Dave smiled.

_Stop pretending as if I didn't know Jade as well. We both have our secrets with her._

_Mines are just… a little more intense._

* * *

**HI GUYSSS. Okay, so I'm posting the first two chapters now, and since I'm on break, I can start on the next ones!**

**Forgive me if this one is a little rushed, I needed to get these two together as quick as possible so the real story can begin!**

**I'm excited, I recently deleted all my previous fanfics and I'm starting anew.**

**Please review! I can use the criticism. (But be nice.)**

**And also... I do realize Dave and John were a little OOC. (At least to me...) But do not worry! They will be fine!**

**/Of course for a little while (っ◔‿◔)っ **

**Anyway, I've got homework and cosplans to work on and sort out. ;w; **


End file.
